Si fuera la última vez que vieras el cielo (SoRiku)
by LexioRules
Summary: El último día, antes de que la última aventura comience. Solo un día más. Tras el examen de maestría de la Llave Espada, Sora y Riku regresan a la tranquilidad de su hogar, dispuestos a disfrutar de las pocas horas que les quedan antes de que todo vuelva a comenzar. Bajo el cielo que los unió, el cielo del que ambos cayeron, verdades afloran de sus corazones. (Yaoi - Lemon)
1. Un comienzo similar

El cielo azul, acompañado del suave sonido de las olas, brillaron ante los ojos del chico, cuando abría los ojos para despertarse de la placentera siesta que, al fin, pudo permitirse después de tantos días de jaleo. Se incorporó para observar el mar, tan sereno y destellante como siempre, solo para bostezar y volver la cabeza al suelo, solo para encontrar su cara mirándole, divertida. Riku pegó un bote inmediatamente, sorprendido de ver la cara de Kairi mirándole, tan juguetona como la recordaba.

-¡Kairi! –La chica rió– Me has dado un susto de muerte… –Continuó, llevándose la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza, para quitarse la arena del pelo.

-No me digas que tú también te has vuelto tan vago como él… –Dejó ir, sarcástica. Riku giró la cabeza para ver a Sora durmiendo, con una cara algo graciosa, con las manos separando su cabello de la arena.

-Miralo, durmiendo como si no pasara nada en el mundo… –Volvió a mirar a Kairi– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? –Ambos rieron, juntos, mientras lo miraban.

-Tú vas por el mismo camino… -Se incorporó la pelirroja– Vaya par de maestros estáis hechos… –Comenzó a alejarse, con las manos en la espalda.

-¡Ey, solo yo aprobé, ¿recuerdas!? –Le dijo en alto, para evitar que se fuese tan pronto.

-¡Tú espera, que te alcanzaré en nada! –Exclamó, justo antes de volverse, justo cuando una nube atravesaba el cielo y permitía que un rayo de sol iluminase su cara. –Despiértalo por mí, Riku. –Terminó, con una voz que casi sonaba como la de Naminé.

Riku se sorprendió al ver su rostro más pálido, y los rayos de sol casi volvían su cabello rubio. Al verla de nuevo, sus ojos brillaron ante el recuerdo de aquellos días en los que todo se reducían a un Sora durmiente, un combate continuo, y ella. El chico volvió a sentarse a su lado, solo para darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¡Ey! –Le exclamó, a lo que Sora saltó del suelo como si hubiese vuelto a tener la pesadilla que dos años antes decidió su destino.

-¡Wah! –Gritó, antes de comprobar quien lo había despertado– ¡Riku! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¿Se te ha olvidado qué día es? –Le contestó, con una media sonrisa. La sorpresa de Sora desapareció de su rostro, para captar un tono más serio.

-Sí… Hoy es el día en que su majestad nos lo contará todo. Hoy todo vuelve a comenzar. –Dijo. Riku se preocupó al ver que Sora comenzaba a estar serio, así que buscó alguna frase para animarlo.

-Y tú aquí echándote una siesta…

-¡Mira quién habló! –Le reprochó– ¡Solo vine porque tú estabas durmiendo aquí, donde solía hacerlo yo!

-¡Eh, llevo cuidándote los últimos dos años! Me merezco alguna siesta de vez en cuando, ¿no? –Riku volvió a estirarse en la cálida arena.

-Yo también me merezco una siesta… –Sora se estiró al lado– ¿O has olvidado que también tuve que cuidar de ti?

-Tranquilo, no lo he olvidado… –Riku cerró los ojos, escuchando las olas junto a su amigo. Varios segundos, los únicos ruidos que perturbaron su silencio fueron los del viento meciendo las olas del mar, que apenas rozaban sus pies cada cierto rato– No ha cambiado lo más mínimo, ¿eh?

-Nop. –Contestó Sora, con los ojos igual de cerrados.

-Tan pequeño, y sencillo como siempre… A veces no parece que haya otros mundos allí fuera. A veces parece que, de nuevo, siga siendo solo esta pequeña isla…

-¿Porque queríamos irnos? –Sora se giró, aún estirado, para mirar a Riku.

-No lo sé… Ahora que sabemos lo que hay allí fuera, creo que podemos entender la suerte de tener un lugar así. Un pequeño rincón de luz donde poder echarnos siestas, de vez en cuando.

-Oye Riku… -Comenzó, con su voz inocente.

-¿Hmm? –Riku abrió un ojo, para poder ver el rostro de Sora, tapado por su cabello.

-Tú… ¿te quedarías en esta isla? Si pudieras escoger, claro. Si tuvieses la oportunidad de no volver a salir, ¿lo harías? –El silencio cubrió, una vez más, aquella pequeña cala. El Riku en el que se había convertido recordó las conversaciones que solían tener, dos años atrás, cuando el mundo era muy distinto. Tras meditarlo, y sentir la oscuridad brotar de su corazón una vez más, anhelando conocer el mundo exterior, contestó con una pregunta.

-¿Lo harías tú? –La pregunta sorprendió a Sora, quien no tardó demasiado en responder.

-Eso depende de tu respuesta… –Los ojos de Riku continuaban cerrados.

-Pues… No lo sé. Supongo que si fueses a ver a su… quiero decir, a Mickey, no podría quedarme aquí sin más. Iría contigo.

-Entonces me quedaré. –Las manos de Sora tomaron el brazo de Riku, quien abrió los ojos, sorprendido, para ver como el chico se acurrucaba a su lado.

-No puedes. –Terminó. Cerrando los ojos una vez más.

-Lo sé… -Los dos volvieron a aquel silencio, que ya no era silencio, volviendo a escuchar las olas tocando sus pies, con el sol acariciando sus rostros.

-Sora… -Comenzó, Riku, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. –Si este fuera tu último día en esta pequeña isla. Si supieras que, tras esta siesta, no fuésemos a volver jamás… ¿Entonces qué harías?

Riku notó a Sora moviéndose, justo cuando terminaba la respuesta. Y antes de que la última sílaba fuese pronunciada, las palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso, suave y decorado por la brisa marina. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, bajo aquel momento, sus cuerpos paralizados por completo, y los dos con los ojos cerrados, nerviosos y asustados por aquel momento.

Riku tomó las muñecas de Sora y lo volvió contra la arena. La cara del chico estaba sonrojada, mientras de la de Riku estaba, al contrario, algo disgustada.

-¿Qué haces? –Le miró fijamente, Sora era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué harías tú? –Interrumpió– Si este fuera tu último día en las islas, si supieras que no vamos a volver, ¿qué harías?

Los ojos de Riku temblaron, ante la pregunta, teniendo a Sora debajo suyo, tapado bajo su propia sombra, completamente débil, confuso, y sonrojado. El rostro de Riku se precipitó contra el de Sora, para repetir el beso, ahora mucho más intenso y continuado. Sora intentó oponer resistencia, al principio, pero pronto quedó completamente sumiso, dejando el peso de su cuerpo descansar en la cálida arena de la playa, mientras Riku movia sus brazos hasta su espalda y sujetaba su cabeza con la mano derecha, para controlarlo con mayor facilidad. Sus piernas, comenzando a entrelazarse, temblaban ante el miedo de tener que detener aquel frenético momento y regresar a la torre de Yen Sid. Era demasiado tarde, ya nada podía frenar la oscuridad de Riku, y la luz de Sora era demasiado atractiva y perfecta como para hacerle entrar en razón. Ahora las olas del mar eran acompañadas por el ruido de sus besos, caricias, y la ropa frotándose la una a la otra.

-¿Porque será que tu corazón es igual…? –Le dijo– No necesito ninguna isla ahí fuera. No necesito tener un cielo iluminado por el sol o la luna, que me ilumine. –Su mano derecha volvió al rostro de Sora, para tomar su barbilla y mirarlo fijamente, obligando la mirada tímida de Sora a mirarlo ahora con ternura– Te tengo a ti, mi único cielo.


	2. He vuelto

Riku se encontraba haciendo su maleta cuando aquella voz le interrumpió. Su habitación usualmente oscura pareció iluminarse ligeramente en cuanto Sora abrió la puerta y saludó con su enérgica voz.

-¡Rikuuuu! –Exclamó, asustando a su amigo, como era habitual. Aunque en aquella situación el susto fue debido a otro detalle, que prefirió esconder cerrando la maleta de un golpe seco– ¡Adivina lo que tengo! –El chico de cabello castaño parecía ignorar por completo lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

-¡Sora, no me asustes así! –Contestó, girando el cuello mientras reía, tembloroso. Su mano derecha se rascó la cabeza, mientras la otra trataba de ocultar la maleta– Ya sabes que aquí suelo estar en silencio. –Dio dos pasos hacia él, para verlo mejor.

-Lo siento… -Su sonrisa se borró, solo para regresar al instante con energía– ¡Pero es que es algo increíble! –Sus manos se lanzaron a los hombros de Riku, que se encontraban a la altura de sus ojos.

-A ver, a ver… -No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al ver a Sora tan entusiasmado. Desde su último… encuentro con él en la playa, dos días antes, Riku había estado consultando con su majestad sobre lo que estaba por venir. Y tras las palabras que le había dicho a su amigo, su mentalidad estaba completamente centrada en el trabajo que, como maestro, ahora debía desempeñar– Venga, no te entretengas y dime qué es. –Sora asintió al instante. Extendiendo su mano y sonriendo de forma pícara, una llave espada tomó forma, de filo negro y terminado en forma de "E", y con una empuñadura metálica y antigua.

-¡Ta-dá! –Riku se sorprendió de inmediato al verlo. Aquel era una hoja que sin duda no reconocía. La curiosidad de Sora se había contagiado por completo, y la visión de aquel llavero le distrajo de la tarea que estaba haciendo– Lo encontré en medio de la arena, en las islas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? –Sin darse cuenta, Riku comenzaba a ignorar por completo el temor que minutos antes le acompañaba, y la seriedad de las palabras que se dijeron en aquella misma playa se habían convertido rápidamente en un juego más, como los que solían tener cuando eran niños.

-Vaya… ¿Y sabes de quien podría haber sido? –Sora negó con la cabeza. Suavemente, Riku posó las manos en el filo y su amigo soltó el llavero para que pudiera inspeccionarlo. Mirándolo completamente fascinado, y completamente distraído de lo que debía hacer, Sora torció un poco la cabeza para mirar lo que se escondía a un lado de la cama– Parece muy antiguo… Tal vez Yen Sid sabría de donde ha-

-¿Riku…? –La voz de Sora ya no era esperanzadora. Su amigo se sorprendió en oírlo y le miró dejando ir un "¿Hmm?", hasta que se percató de que sus ojos se habían clavado en la maleta de colores oscuros que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación– ¿Qué es esa maleta? –Los ojos turquesa del chico temblaron al oír aquella pregunta, y rápidamente se encontró suspirando.

-Verás… eh… ¿Cómo lo explico? –La sonrisa de Sora se había apagado por completo, así que Riku intentó compensarlo con la suya– Sora, ahora soy un maestro. Yen Sid y Mickey me han pedido que les ayude en algo… Y no puedo decir que no.

-Y… ¿para eso vas a necesitar una maleta…? –El joven de ojos grandes y expresivos, ahora fríos y dubitativos, dio un paso a un lado, y la preocupación de Riku solo crecía mientras veía su lenguaje corporal.

-Me han encargado una importante misión. Tanto como la tuya, Sora. –Intentó que entendiera. Y tal vez lo hacía, pero el joven elegido, pese a todo, seguía sin estar preparado para según qué cosas.

-Pensé que tú y yo… -No era capaz de terminar la frase. Nunca lo había dicho, pero él deseaba que, por una vez, pudieran vivir juntos una aventura. La primera vez estuvieron en bandos opuestos. La segunda vez no llegaron a verse. La tercera vez no pudieron luchar juntos hasta el final. Y la cuarta vez tomaron caminos paralelos, sin poder tocarse.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. –Volvió a suspirar. Dio un paso hacia él para tomarle de los brazos, igual que hizo dos días atrás para demostrarle su amor– Ya te dije que… –Pero Sora dio un paso atrás, decisivo.

-Me dijiste que no importaba lo que pasara ahí fuera. Que yo era tu único cielo. –Dijo Sora, sin poder mirarle a los ojos. El alma de Riku cayó al en picado, y sus ojos lo miraron apenados, pensando qué más podía decir.

-Y lo mantengo… Sé que volveremos a vernos, simplemente lo sé. ¡Y siempre que me necesites vendré a ayudarte, como he hecho siempre!

-¿Pero qué hay de mí? –Dijo, de pronto, casi como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Riku quería decirle– ¿Yo nunca contesté a aquello, recuerdas? Estoy harto de que sigas tu camino. Por una vez, me gustaría que fuéramos juntos. Que lucháramos juntos. ¿Es tanto pedir? –Riku se quedó completamente callado tras aquello. Su silenciosa habitación se volvió aún más silenciosa, cuando ambos mantuvieron la misma expresión por largos segundos. Sora continuaba sin poder mirarle a los ojos. Riku era incapaz de apartar su mirada.

-Nuestros caminos son distintos. –Concluyó. Sora rechinó los dientes y apretó su brazo entre sus dedos– Y ya sabes que tú siempre has sido mejor que yo en todo –Al decir aquello, una pequeña sonrisa volvió al rostro de Sora, quien logró mirarle a los ojos de nuevo. Riku dio un paso hacia él– No hay nada más en el mundo que desee más que estar contigo, tienes que creerme cuando digo eso. Así que no estás solo en ese sentimiento. –Ya por fin a su lado, su mano izquierda acarició el brazo del chico, cuyos ojos comenzaban a empañarse. –Y por mucho tiempo he tenido que aprender a dejarte ir, y protegerte en la distancia. Tienes que aprender a hacer lo mismo. Hazlo por mí. –Sora se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato, hasta que sorbió por la nariz y secó sus lágrimas. Pero Riku, al ver que su sonrisa no volvía a ser tan radiante como cuando lo distrajo al llegar a su casa, decidió que ya le había dado suficiente dosis de realidad y que debía encontrar un modo de animarlo, a través de las maneras que el propio Sora le había enseñado. –Venga, Sora, pensé que eras más duro de pelar. –Dijo, pellizcando su mejilla. Sora se molestó y volvió a mostrar su típica sonrisa.

-Oh, vamos, sigo siendo el más fuerte, ¿no? –Ambos rieron, y se miraron a los ojos volviendo a sonreír. Sora tuvo que bajar la mirada, aún dubitativo– ¿Y… me puedes decir qué te tienes que llevar a la misión?

-Oh, es mejor que no lo sepas. –Contestó, rascándose la nariz en tono altivo– Solo son cosas importantes de maestro, ¡ya sabes!

-¡No te irás a ir de creído ahora por ser maestro! –Sora le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, solo para cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con los mismos ojos desafiantes.– A demás, ¡no eres el único que tiene secretos!

-¿Ah sí…? –Riku sujetó a Sora de la cintura con ambas manos, con mirada escéptica.

-Sip. Yo también tengo una importante misión secreta. –De pronto, Sora le dio una amplia sonrisa, cerrando los ojos– ¡Pero no te diré qué es! –A Riku le hizo gracia su actitud. Aquel era el Sora que conocía y quería.

-Ah, con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? –Rápidamente Riku subió las manos hacia las axilas mientras comenzaba a toquetear la piel de Sora, a lo que el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que comenzar a reír– ¡A ver qué tal esto!

-¡Riku, para! –Dijo, entre risas, resistiéndose a las cosquillas de su mayor. Las manos frías del chico de cabello plateado comenzaron a jugar por dentro de su ropa– ¡No, ahí no! ¡No hagas eso! –Continuaba diciendo entre risas, mientras trataba de moverse por la habitación, sin ser capaz de separar las manos de Riku de su cuerpo.

-¿Me dirás ya que és…? –Jugó el chico, disfrutando de la situación. Sora tiró de él, aún entre risas, hasta acabar sobre la cama, donde fue víctima fácil de las cosquillas de Riku.

-¡No! –Continuaba riendo– ¡Es un secreto! –Poco a poco, Riku fue colocándose encima del chico, para poder alcanzar su espalda, cuello, y cualquier otra zona que le permitiese poder torturar a Sora un poquito más, quien al fin logró coordinar sus movimientos para detener las manos de Riku, las cuales eran más fuertes que las suyas y no se detuvieron hasta que quisieron, voluntariamente. Ambos cogidos de las manos, uno encima del otro, se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Sora jadeaba.

-Nunca has sido bueno guardando secretos. –Afirmó Riku, su cabello cayendo en afiladas puntas mirando al chico, quien continuaba con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes…? –Bromeó. Sin saberlo, se condenó a sí mismo.

-¡Pero serás…! –Riku metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de sora, ahora dejando caer parte de su peso sobre él, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre.

Sora no pudo hacer más que intentar resistirse, dando pequeños golpes en la espalda de Riku, y cuando las cosquillas se detenían, se encontraban en un abrazo muy similar al que tuvieron aquel día en la playa. Riku dejó caer su cabeza al lado de la de Sora, notando en el choque de sus pechos la respiración acelerada. El sonido de Sora jadeando con leves gemidos le provocó un escalofrío desde la oreja hasta el cuello. Aun notando la piel del chico entre sus dedos, acercó sus labios a su oreja y le susurró.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. –Y antes de que Sora pudiera contestarle, le mordió la oreja, provocando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo que le hizo moverse nervioso. Riku volvió a levantar la cabeza. Sora volvía a mirarle con aquellos ojos inocentes de cachorrito. Era exactamente lo mismo que aquella vez en la playa. Pero esta vez decidió tomar un poco más de iniciativa.

Aprovechando que tenía las manos metidas bajo su ropa, subió su camiseta hasta su cuello y bajó para comenzar a besar su torso, lentamente descendiendo hacia su vientre.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo…? –Preguntó Sora, entre leves gemidos. Riku continuó bajando con sus labios hasta tocar el pantalón. Levantó su mirada para verle bajo una cortina de cabellos plateados.

-¿Tú que crees…? –Comenzó a decir, mientras desabrochaba el cinturón– Buscar una manera de que me digas tu secreto.

Sora quiso reprochar algo, pero en cuanto vio que era demasiado tarde y Riku había comenzado a desnudarle por completo, fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra para resistir todo aquello. Riku comenzó a jugar muy pronto con su pequeña llave, al principio con los dedos, y Sora ya había comenzado a apretar con sus manos el colchón, tratando de resistir el placer. Sin duda, al chico de cabello plateado le hacía gracia la actitud del chico, y sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, teniendo a Sora a su completa merced, por fin. Pronto su mano rodeó la piel por completo y comenzó a jugar en un rítmico baile con ello. Sora se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiendo uno de sus dedos y entrecerrando los ojos cada vez que Riku agitaba su mano. A veces emitía algún que otro gemido, pero sin duda lo que más impresionó a su amante fue los impulsos que su cadera daba, sin poder evitar comenzar a excitarse por completo, hasta que su miembro se encontraba completamente erecto.

-¿Me dirás ahora cuál es tu secretito, Sora? –El chico intentó contestar entre gemidos, pero era incapaz de decir algo claro. Riku rio con picardía al verlo en una actitud tan vergonzosa.

Entonces, decidió incorporarse y quitarse la camiseta. Sora se mostró completamente intimidado. Agarrado por completo a la cama y viendo el torso desnudo de Riku, su compañero se encontró con un Sora completamente atrapado en aquella situación, sin ser capaz de controlarla de ningún modo. Estirándose a su lado y aun jugando con la punta del miembro entre sus manos, comenzó a besar su mejilla, jugando con su lengua y correteando entre cuello y oreja, mientras deslizaba la otra mano por debajo del chico para tomar una de sus piernas y separarla un poco más de la otra, la cual ya había atrapado entre las suyas.

-¿Nada…? ¿De verdad que no…? –Sora continuaba sin ser capaz de decir nada, casi lagrimando y gimiendo como si quisiera suplicar algo, Riku comenzó a torturarlo con más rapidez y fuerza. –Si no me lo dices, no te dejaré llegar… -De pronto las palabras entre jadeos de Sora se volvieron más claras.

-¡Vale, vale, te lo diré! Pero por favor, si sigues… -Riku detuvo su mano al instante. Decepcionado, miró los ojos tembloroso y sumisos de Sora, y su mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo, pensando qué debía hacer. Cuando hubo decidido, alargó su mano hasta la cómoda y de un cajón sacó la misma venda que llevó un par de años atrás.

-Nah. Creo que prefiero seguir torturándote. –Y antes de que Sora pudiese decir nada más, la venda tapó su boca y fue atada en su cuello, amordazándole por completo y dejándole con nada más que balbuceos.

Riku comenzó a bailar con los dedos, mientras bajaban lentamente por su pecho y Sora se resistía, cada vez más nervioso al ver a dónde se dirigían. La sonrisa de Riku daba algo de miedo, y parece completamente viciado a la sensación que aquella situación le producía. Sora condujo las manos a las de Riku para detenerle, y este las tomó con suavidad, aún manteniendo la mirada. Los temblores de Sora parecieron detenerse al creer que se había librado de lo que estaba por venir. Y, aún tomándolo de las manos, Riku comenzó a jugar con su miembro directamente con sus labios, haciendo que Sora comenzara a balbucear gemidos estridentes, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a introducirlo más y más en su boca hasta que Sora tuvo que soltar las manos y conducirlas al cabello de Riku, tratando de hacerle parar. Sin fuerzas suficientes en las manos y muriéndose de placer, lo único que pudo hacer fue despeinar el cabello plateado al jugar descontrolado, con cada espasmo que le provocaba cada movimiento de su amante. Sintiéndose como si estuviera a punto de derretirse, los gemidos comenzaron a convertirse en sonoros suspiros, mientras su cadera poco a poco se preparaba para el último movimiento, con el que terminó el acto y liberó toda su carga sobre su amigo.

Mordiendo la venda y perdiendo completamente la fuerza en los brazos, el orgasmo fue tan liberador que por error había manchado los bordes de la boca de Riku, aunque este no parecía estar molesto por eso. Parecía ser que no había tenido suficiente, y miró algo decepcionado el cuerpo agotado de Sora, lascivo y deseoso de una segunda ronda, pero ya era tarde.

-Que sepas que no te has librado. –Le dijo, incorporándose y poniendo los pies de nuevo en el suelo– Ya te sacaré el secreto, encontraré la manera. –Sonrió con picardía, Sora se quedó mirando, aún con los ojos temblorosos, como en el pantalón de Riku había aparecido un bulto durante el acto. Riku alargó la mano para tomar una toalla y secarse la cara, todavía ensuciada por Sora, cuando sin darse ni cuenta, notó algo que toqueteaba su pantalón.

Cuando apartó la toalla, se encontró al chico de ojos azules dando mordiscos juguetones al bulto de su pantalón, mientras con las manos desabrochaba el cinturón. Riku estaba completamente inmóvil, sorprendido por el mero hecho de que Sora pudiese moverse aún.

-Espero que esto lo compense. –Murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos y bajándole los pantalones, pronto para ser sorprendido por el tamaño de su amante.

Riku se dispuso a quejarse, pero antes de que pudiese decir palabra, la lengua empezó a jugar con la punta, provocando que sus brazos se volviesen tensos tratando de controlar el repentino placer que sentía. Ahora él era quien era dominado por la situación, y lentamente perdiéndose en las sensaciones que Sora provocaba con su boca, Riku comenzó a apretar el borde de su mesa con los dedos, tratando de contenerse.

Sora parecía todo un experto. Usando dientes, lengua, y asegurándose de no dejar un solo rincón sin consentir, Riku se encontraba completamente fascinado por la rapidez con la que lo estaba complaciendo. Tal vez fue porque llevaba un buen rato jugando con el chico, viendo su cuerpo tembloroso y escuchando sus provocadores gemidos, pero con él controlando por completo su miembro, no fue capaz de soportar más de un par de minutos, en los que comenzó a jadear de forma descontrolada, incluso emitiendo algún que otro sonido vergonzoso, cuando descargó toda su tensión en el interior de su amante.

Con su respiración ahora tan cansada como fue la de Sora minutos atrás, Riku bajó la mirada, viendo tras una cortina de mechones marrones, los dos ojos celestes del elegido, mirándole con una sonrisa radiante.

-Tú también eres mi cielo. –Riku sonrió con ternura, aún entre jadeos, y acarició la cabellera del chico.

Los siguientes minutos consistieron en recuperar el orden en la habitación y volver sus mentes al presente. Pero, esta vez, decidieron no decir nada más sobre el secreto o la misión. Solo se miraron, sonrientes, y se separaron sin decir palabra alguna.

Y el recuerdo de aquellos días en las islas se volvieron vivos en la mente de Riku, cuando el anciano maestro le habló sobre las eras de antaño, los peligros del presente, y lo que está por venir. La maleta descansaba a un lado de la habitación, junto a la del rey. Y cuando el recuerdo casi se desvanecía y la oscuridad de la incertidumbre regresaba al corazón del joven, se escuchó la puerta abrirse, y la voz de su añorado cielo sonó enérgica:

"¡He vuelto!"


End file.
